


Not a Rhapsody

by galsjustbeinpals



Series: Not a Rhapsody [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsjustbeinpals/pseuds/galsjustbeinpals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a zombie apocalypse with a "The Breakfast Club" message using the characters of The 100. It's all about survival regardless of who you are in high school and in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Rhapsody

School ends next week, and Lexa Woods is finally going to graduate. She is going to attend Portland State University next fall, and her life is finally going to come together the way she wants it to. 

Lexa's older brother Lincoln had graduated two years ago and is coming to visit her at school, and then the two of them are going to catch up over ice cream. She misses him and can't wait to get the night started.

Lexa is waiting for her fifth period class to end because that's when she knows Lincoln should be waiting at the visitors entrance. She's tapping her notebook with her pen repeatedly and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose gently, just staring at the clock yet again.

"Okay the clock is definitely behind," she thinks to herself. Lexa starts shaking her leg and begins to look around the classroom. She sets her eyes on two kids in the back of the class. It's the head cheerleader, Clarke Griffin, the blondest bitch in the whole school. Behind her sits her boyfriend, Finn Collins, with the ugliest and most shaggy head of hair she has ever seen. It's incredulously douchey as well. Usually the quarterback is well liked and handsome and is to die over, well according too all the girls, but Lexa has never seen a more grimy person. Plus nobody likes him except for Clarke; Lexa guesses they deserve each other. She'll have to admit however, she can't see how Finn managed to score Clarke; she is the most beautiful girl in the whole school. All blonde and blue eyes and perky boobs. 

Lexa stops thinking about Clarke immediately; she hates it when somebody she doesn't like has something good going for them. And she knows Clarke doesn't like her either; they've never gotten along since middle school.

Finally, the bell rings relieving Lexa of her English class. She smiles and gathers her books and puts them into her bag in a hurry. She slings her bag over one shoulder and gets up from her seat and walks out of her row, pulling her phone out of her pocket when she instantly collides into somebody. Clarke, of course. Lexa's phone drops as she looks at Clarke.

"Excuse me?" Clarke snaps. Lexa rolls her eyes and gives her a look.  
"Yeah, you're excused princess." Clarke clenches her jaw as Lexa bends down to pick up her phone. She stands up. "I think you're the one who owes me an apology here," Lexa says calmly.

"Was that serious or are you just stupid? In what universe would I be apologizing to a dirty dyke bitch like you, huh Lexa?" Clarke smirks and walks away as Finn catches up and laughs at Lexa. Lexa clenches her jaw and shakes her head. She catches up to Clarke and grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around.

"At least I get beautiful women. You have...well whatever that mess of a boy is," Lexa looks at Finn with disgust, smiles at Clarke, and walks away.

Lexa heads to the visitors entrance where Lincoln stands talking to a security guard. He flashes his perfect smile at the guard and notices Lexa. He pats the guard on the shoulder and walks over to Lexa.

"Lexa! So good to finally see you baby sis!" Lincoln wraps Lexa in a tight hug and lifts her off of the ground and spins her in a circle. Lexa tries to oppose but Lincoln is much stronger than she is. Lincoln is Lexa's best friend, and she hasn't seen him in a really long time, so she lets him hold her until he puts her down.

"Hey Link, what's good? How's college life been treating you?" Lexa looks at Lincoln up and down, taking in any new changes from the last time she had seen him. She notices a tribal tattoo around his bicep. It's pretty cool. It's been a so long. 

Lincoln looks down nervously and grabs Lexa by her arm and pulls her to the side. "Look, Lex, I need to tell you something." 

Lexa burrows her eyebrows together in confusion at his newly founded serious tone. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah no worries." He pauses. "Lexa I haven't actually been in college the last two years... I uh, I've kinda been in the marines since I finished high school. It's kinda why I came out to see you today, I had to tell you." Lincoln looks at Lexa with slight shame and sorrow for not telling her sooner. Lexa looks up at him, her mouth in a straight line. "Um...I mean if that's what you wanna do I'm gonna support you Link. You could've told me-wait, do mom and dad know?"

Lincoln makes a face and looks down. "Dad knows, not mom...yet," he laughs lightly as he starts to walk the halls as Lexa follows. "I'm gonna tell her tonight. Everything's gonna be fine Lex don't you worry. But anyways, you gotta tell me what you've been up to. Any ladies?"

Lexa smiles and looks straight ahead to where Clarke stands in her line of view. Lincoln takes notice of Lexa staring at Clarke and smiles. "So there is a girl, or many girls?"

Lexa laughs. "No, not that girl. She's a huge bitch." 

"That's Clarke Griffin right? Have her tits always been that big?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty positive she's had work done. They shot up since last year and I don't see how it could have happened so fast. I'm not complaining though, I'll admit their nice to look at." Lexa laughs as Lincoln stares at Clarke. Lincoln was the first person Lexa came out to. She was only fourteen, and told Lincoln about it when she realized she had her first girl crush. He was always cool about it.

"She does have a pretty nice rack to be fair. Even if you don't like her, you should still try to get in there, just to say, 'I fucked Clarke Griffin, the straightest of the straights.'" Lincoln laughs as Lexa smirks. 

"She's dating Collins-Finn Collins. I don't know if you remember him. Total douche."

"Oh believe me, on football he was always the stupid sophomore who tried to act tough as hell. I knocked him on his ass just to shut his big mouth a couple of times. Nobody likes him."

"Except for Clarke. I mean, they deserve each other don't you think?"

"Oh absolutely."

Lexa takes notice of Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake holding hands and walking up to Clarke and Finn. Behind them comes Octavia Blake, Bellamy's little nerd sister. Her and Raven are best friends, and Raven's good friends with Clarke. They've all sort of been a group since last year. Lexa looks over at Lincoln who is staring at Octavia not so subtly. 

"Link...you okay there?"

"Oh, yeah I'm good. Who's that? The short girl with dark hair?"

"That's Octavia Blake, Bellamy's little sister. She's a junior and a huge nerd. She's cute though."

"Yeah, she is, hold up for a sec." Lincoln walks towards Octavia as Lexa looks confused as to why he's leaving her. She follows along all pissy.

"Hey, you're Octavia right?" Lincoln looks at Octavia. She looks terrified and extremely nervous. 

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Lincoln. I'm Lexa Woods older brother. I remember everybody here but I don't seem to remember you."

"So how'd you know my name?"

"I asked around," he smiles as Octavia offers a smile back. Bellamy steps in. "Hey! Link how've you been man?!" Bellamy high fives Lincoln and brings him in for one of those bro hugs, as Lexa calls them. Clarke is glaring at Lexa she notices, so Lexa returns the favor. 

"Hello Clarke."

"Lexa," Clarke squints.

Suddenly, Lexa hears a car alarm go off, and notices she's not the only one to hear. Everybody in the hall nearest the visitors entrance is looking down the hall to where the parking lot is. A few more car alarms go off. Confused, Lincoln jogs to the entrance, Lexa following in pursuit. Shortly after, everybody follows the Woods. Lexa opens the door and looks through the rows of cars. She covers her mouth with her hand as she sees a strange looking boy-maybe someone in one of her classes-who is brutally taking a vicious bite out of some girls shoulder. She's screaming and writhing in pain as blood spatters everywhere and tendons and muscles start snapping and ripping apart. Lexa sees other people running around awry and differently. Nobody looks normal. Nothing looks right. She looks at Lincoln worriedly as he grabs her arm.

"We need to go, NOW!" Lincoln starts running as Lexa follows behind. "Guys everybody out the back entrance! Bellamy watch your sister and Reyes!" Lincoln shouts. Bellamy grabs Octavia's arm and holds Raven's hand as they start running. Clarke is looking blankly at the front entrance. Lexa turns around and sees her standing there and shakes her head whilst rolling her eyes. 

"Clarke, we have to go." Lexa grabs her arm and looks at her reassuringly as Clarke looks at her with a combination of confusion and fear. Finn was already running with Lincoln Clarke notices. Clarke follows Lexa as they both follow the crowd to the back parking lot. 

 

Thankfully Lincoln drives a pickup truck, and managed to park in one of the first spots. He gets in the car and turns the ignition on. Bellamy, Octavia and Raven sit in the back as Finn hops in the passenger seat. When Lexa reaches the car she realizes there isn't much room. She grabs Clarke's arm and quickly hoists her up into the trunk. She hops in herself. 

"Lincoln go!" And Lincoln doesn't need to hear the fear in his sisters voice twice. He floors it and speeds out of the parking lot. Lexa is taking notice of everybody frantically running around as strange looking kids chase after them. She looks over at Clarke, who is holding onto the side of the trunk with tears in her eyes. Lexa clenches her jaw and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She touches Clarke gently.

"Everything will be okay," Clarke flinches at her touch and backs away. Lexa gets frustrated. "Alright sorry I'm trying to help you here. Even in times like these do you always have to be a stuck up bitch?" 

Clarke looks at Lexa and grabs her by the throat and pins her down. "I'm the stuck up bitch? Really? And what does that make you?"

Lexa pushes Clarke off of her and pushes her forearm against her chest. "The one who is willing to put our differences aside just to survive. Guess I can't say the same about you." Lexa backs off and sits on the other side of the trunk, letting the wind blow in her curly brown hair. Clarke watches after her, crying quietly and clenching her jaw. 

 

Lincoln pulls into his driveway. Lexa hops out of the trunk and walks with him. 

"What the hell is going on Link-"

"I don't know. I swear I couldn't tell you. I just wanna get mom and dad so we can figure this whole thing out. But first, follow me into the garage."

Lexa abides and follows Lincoln into the garage. He inputs the code to open the door, and when it does he steps inside reluctantly. He turns the light on and Lexa sees a huge box she had never seen before. Lincoln crouches down and turns the small dial on the lock and it opens revealing knives, guns, medical equipment, and much more. Lexa widens her eyes. 

"Lincoln, where did you get all of this stuff?"

"I've been wanting to go into the marines for a while now. So I've collected some things over the years." He stands tall. "Go get Bellamy and Finn, and tell them to come help me load the truck. I have something for you to do, Lex."

Lincoln takes out a huge machete and hands it to Lexa, hilt first. "In case anything should happen," he says as he looks at her with serious eyes. "Be careful, and I'll be right here."

Lexa stares blankly into space, and then looks at the machete. It's huge and silver and it almost looks brand new. Lexa has had some experience with knives; she's done many knife throwing classes along with martial arts classes. Plus, Lincoln has always taught her how to fight in the past. He's taught her almost everything she knows about survival. She knows what he wants her to do. Lexa swallows and walks out of the garage to the truck and tells Bellamy and Finn to go help Lincoln. They nod and hop out of the truck and walk to the garage. Lexa sees Clarke who is staring at the machete in her hand with panic and then looks away. Lexa looks at the back door to her house hesitantly. She walks up the steps and notices the door is already open a crack. She starts shaking while blinking quickly and proceeds to push the door open very slowly. She walks through her kitchen and sees a pool of blood on the floor, leading up to her mothers body completely mutilated. Her throat and shoulder are nearly torn out, revealing tendons and bone. Lexa's heart drops as she sinks to her knees. "Mom..." She croaks.

She drops the machete and it makes a loud bang on the wooden floor. Suddenly as if it were a chain reaction she just set off, Lexa hears footsteps, but they don't sound so much like human footsteps. They sound rough and quick. Lexa's father appears in the kitchen; his eyes are bloodshot red and his formerly brown eyes turned silver and somewhat milky. His skin is gray and looks as if it's cracking and maybe cold to the touch. He has blood staining his mouth, neck, chest and shirt from what Lexa can only assume is her mothers blood. Lexa grabs the machete and stands up. 

"Dad, dad please, it's me-it's Lexa dad please!" She puts her hands up in surrender. Her father twitches his neck a little and screeches in some demonic sort of manner, proceeding to run after Lexa. Lexa's face hardens as she activates her warrior mode she was taught to create. She kicks out her leg, penetrating her father in the gut as he falls back. He regains his balance and starts after her again as Lexa spins around, bringing the blade of the machete into his neck releasing a loud grunt. She is surprised at how hard it actually is to pull the machete out, but she does it with a little more effort. She continues to hold her father back. Her father is biting down repeatedly and screeching. He's getting stronger and Lexa feels as if she is about to be pinned down by her own father. 

A shot goes off. Lexa covers her head reflexively as her fathers hold on her lightens up, and eventually stops altogether as he falls back. A bullet lays perfectly between his eyebrows. Lexa turns around to Lincoln, who is pointing a pistol in the direction her father once was. He lowers it and his lips tremble and his eyes start to water. Lexa walks up to him and hugs him tightly as his stare remains on his fathers lifeless body. 

"Lincoln we have to go," Lexa says choked up. Lincoln pulls away and walks to his mother. He kneels down and shuts her disturbed eyes. 

"May we meet again mother," a tear falls on her face as he kisses her forehead. He comes back up and positions the gun to the side of her head and looks away. He shoots once with his eyes closed and Lexa covers her mouth and let's out a sob. She closes her eyes, unable to look at the horror that was once her warm and welcoming mother. "She was too good, too innocent for this," Lexa thinks to herself.

"We must go Lexa we need to leave." Lincoln walks up to Lexa and hugs her once more and leads her outside. He shuts the door and looks back onto the house he grew up in. He kisses his hand and places it on the door. 

Lexa hops back into the trunk of Lincoln's pickup, tossing her bloody machete across from her. Clarke looks at the machete troubled and tries to make sense of what Lexa had just faced. She also takes notice of the small remnants of blood on Lexa's white V-neck. Clarke reaches out and touches Lexa's wrist. 

"I'm so sorry Lexa."

Lexa stares at Clarke's extremely blue eyes, blue orbs to be exact, and starts to tear up more. "I don't need your pity Clarke. You were literally at my throat not so long ago," she croaks.

"Seriously? I mean I have a heart Lexa. Anybody with any shred of humanity would feel sorrow towards you right now. Like you said, let's put our differences aside in times like these." Clarke still hasn't moved her hand from Lexa's wrist, and Lexa doesn't care. Lexa offers Clarke a small smile and begins to cry and look away. Lincoln comes beside the truck. 

"We're stopping at everybody's houses first, giving them a choice if they wanna stay or not. Then I have some places we need to go to before we can actually leave. Any place you need to go?"

"Not anymore."

Lincoln clenches his jaw and walks away. He drives off. Lexa turns away from Clarke and everybody else and just watches the road disappearing behind her the farther Lincoln drives. 

From this moment on, Lexa Woods decides that she cannot let anything else hurt her. She will survive everyday, and will never leave herself vulnerable to any human or any undead. She has no choice. Her warrior mode fully activates from this point on. "Life is only about surviving," she thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only post a couple more chapters. However if people seem to like it, I'll keep posting more.


End file.
